Six in the Mornin' on a Blue, Blue Saturday
by AslanForeverxxx
Summary: Every Saturday,Lucy Pevensie takes a shower.So on one particular Saturday,she says to herself, "Just like every other Saturday, the same old routine,the same old things, the same old people, nothing will ever change." Or so she thinks. WARNING: PEVENCEST!
1. This is My Sat Routine So Get Your Own!

**Six in the Mornin' on a Blue, Blue Saturday**

**A/N: **_Hello, friends! I just decided to write this as a small, um, what's-the-word…. filler or something, just so I could get back into the writing mood because I'm a bit exhausted from all that hard work I've been doing due to working on my other story "Why the World Is Going Mad According to Lucy"… argh, I hope you don't mind. And the problem is, I've lost my USB, so I won't be uploading another chapter for a while. Oh dear, oh dear. I hate myself right now. Urghhh… Anyway, here's a new one! Bon appétit, mes amis. _

Synopsis –

Every Saturday, Lucy Pevensie takes a shower. She makes sure that she locks the door before turning the shower on and stepping into it. She spends 20 minutes in the shower, being careful not to slip when she steps out and snatches her robe off the hook. She dries herself, gets changed and unlocks the door. So on one particular Saturday, she says to herself, "Just like every other Saturday, the same old routine, the same old things, the same old people, nothing will ever change." Or so she thinks…

**Part 1** – This is My Saturday Routine, So Get Your Own!

_The. Alarm. Clock. Is. Ringing. THE. ALARM. CLOCK. IS. RINGING. THEEE. ALARRRM. CLOO- FOR GOD'S SAKE, THE FUDGING ALARM CLOCK IS RINGING! TURN IT OFF!_

_Argh. So this is what happens every Saturday: alarm goes off (don't make me remind you again! Damn it.), curtains are opened, clothes are picked out, bed is made, and room is cleaned. Then head for the bathroom, quiet as a mouse, and take a 45 minute shower. Get out, dried, changed and make way to the kitchen downstairs. Prepare breakfast for Mum and whoever else is in the house. Sit down and eat own breakfast. Wait for the clock to go off again at seven-thirty. Listen as the rest of the family starts trampling down the stairs. If everyone's not up, invade rooms and pour a bucket of cold water over them (refreshing start to the day, eh?). Watch and listen as they chatter at the table. Then do whatever the heck is supposed to be done. This is what happens every Saturday. Argh._

At six in the morning, as usual the house was quiet as Lucy stepped out of her room and closed the door, hearing a satisfying click as it shut behind her. She was wearing nothing but a robe and wrapped up in her arms, she had a change of clothes and for no reason whatsoever, a soft cuddly giraffe. Lucy sighed as she made her way towards the bathroom, reaching in to flick the switch on and once the room was lit, she looked back, placed her cuddly giraffe on a spot on the floor in front of the door, and then tiptoed in gently. Once locking the door, she blew out loudly, and was surprised to even think that she had been holding her breath the whole way. '_Why now?_' she thought. '_I've done this so many times. There's nothing to be afraid of. Why now?_'

Slowly, carefully, Lucy took off her robe, hung it on the hook behind the door and reached over into the shower, turning the water on. A trickle of water drizzled out of the nozzle, and then all at once, the water came spurting out. Testing it with her palm, alternating between the hot and cold switch, Lucy smiled to herself. She had done this so many times, she knew exactly which switch to press and how many times she could almost prepare the shower blindfolded. After a while, when the water felt just right, she slipped out of the temporary skin, and into the shower, into a new skin.

The heat shocked her at first, but as time passed, Lucy began to relax. Closing her eyes, it allowed her to focus. The door was locked, so nobody would be able to disturb her unless they knocked. She was sure it would be a while before anyone else would get up, but her mind abandoned all thoughts as she began to wash her hair and her body. Humming a tune, she opened her eyes and saw how the sky was turning a lighter blue as the day approached, not as soothing as the Prussian blue sky earlier, but it was a beautiful shade nonetheless. Lucy closed her eyes and showered for another ten minutes ("_Five minutes longer than I usually shower! No time, no time…" she muttered, but then dismissed the thought)_, treasuring the warm water. After the ten minutes were up, she opened her eyes and sighed loudly, turning the water off. Stepping out of the shower and onto the mat, Lucy suddenly stood still for a couple of seconds. There was a noise, yes; a footfall, just outside the door. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh and she held her breath. A moment passed and Lucy relaxed again, starting to reach for her robe. She couldn't help but catch sight of herself in the mirror. Her figure startled her; for a fifteen year old, she felt quite tall, but to her siblings, she was probably still the smallest out of them. Being tall made her feel confident, like she could do or say anything she wanted and not get told off. But she knew it was wrong for her to be so proud in that way and shrugged off the feeling. Lucy then focused on her hair; the way broke out in curls down to her shoulders. She thought it looked quite nice, and smiled a small smile. And _everything else_…she didn't like the way _everything else_ looked. It didn't feel…like her. This new shape, this new _person_, it scared her a bit. But then again, Susan would always be the prettier one. _'Why do you always feel the need to think that!' _Lucy's mind protested suddenly. '_Way to ruin the moment. I actually felt pretty happy with myself right now…'_

Turning back to face the door, she began to tiptoe to reach for her robe when out of nowhere, the door opened loudly and she lost control of gravity, feeling nothing except shock and the hard floor coming up to meet her suddenly. "Ah!" she cried out, her sudden instinct making it clear that she had to grab something to bring gravity under her control before she got any serious injuries. There was another loud cry but she noticed that it sounded deep. Oh, surely _not_? '_Please, please, let it not be him…oh, for Christ's sake, please!' _Lucy hissed to herself, covering herself with her arms and sitting in the crouched position on the floor, her back throbbing with the pain. Now she was going crazy…


	2. Love Like Cake

**Part 2** – Love like Cake

"D-don't! Don't look at me, whoever you are!"

Lucy was startled by the way her voice sounded so quivery. Why was she so scared? She herself could tell she was scared though, what with the crouched position and the shaking- God, why was she shaking? _'Well, this is just bloody great, isn't it?' _Lucy sat there, refusing to say anymore until the invader backed out and closed the door. But strangely enough, nothing happened. Very cautiously, she looked up, peeking through the curls of her still-wet hair. She looked and she did not like what she saw. Lucy hastily stood up and snatched the nearest thing, which fortunately turned out to be a towel, but it wasn't as big as she would have liked it to be. Still, regardless of its size, she tried to cover herself up to spare herself any more embarrassment.

"What! W- What on earth are you looking at, Ed?"

"I- I…I was just- needed the bathroom- um…"

He was standing in the doorway and staring at her, mouth open. Just standing and staring. Lucy did not like the way he was looking at her. She did not like it at all. It made her feel very uncomfortable, almost as if she was not just standing naked, sodding wet and shivering in front of her brother but in front of a million people. She wanted to scream, but all she could do was cringe with a towel in her hands.

"Edmund, get out before I scream bloody murder, and for goodness' sake, do stop looking at me like that," Lucy spat as she tried to edge her way around the door to snatch her robe off the hook, but all of a sudden, the door gave way and Edmund caught her by the shoulders just as she was about to fall over. Lucy gasped loudly and shook him off, at the same time kicking the door shut and finally being able to use an arm to get her robe. She had to strategically place the towel over herself while reaching up and closing the door, but she felt a bit weird even now that she was alone. When he was looking at her in That Way, not only was it uncomfortable but for some reason ('_Dear God, no!'_) she found it very sexy.

Lucy shuddered, not quite sure if it was just from the cold. _('Thanks for opening the door, you idiot!'_)As she placed her robe on and picked up the change of clothes, she began to wonder why he was up so early. She didn't know why, but something told her it was dodgy. Even with her robe on, Lucy still felt quite cold and she exited the bathroom slowly, her teeth chattering. But a surprise lay at her feet; Edmund was lying there, cuddling her giraffe. His eyes were closed; was he asleep? Or was he feigning? Either way, it was very odd.

"Ed? Why are you on the floor? Get up," Lucy whispered, bending down and clutching her clothes. She shook his shoulder lightly, but he stirred a little and moaned sleepily. At this, Lucy felt her ears grow hot. What was wrong with her? Tutting, she stepped around him and headed towards her room, trying to ignore him, but she couldn't help looking back. He was definitely asleep. Hmm. _And_ holding her giraffe! Something was wrong with him as well. Lucy sighed and went into her room.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy was left to prepare lunch while Peter and Susan went out to buy some new curtains. That meant she was alone with only Edmund, who was in his room upstairs and their mother, who was in the garden. But that didn't matter at all; for now, what was important was making the lunch. As a surprise, she decided to bake some cupcakes for dessert, using a recipe she got from a friend. She knew it would be excellent because the recipe was simple yet it had the best ingredients around.

Lucy smiled. Spaghetti and cupcakes meant the best lunch and dessert ever! Her mother always told her off for eating too many sweets, but Lucy made up for it by brushing her teeth twice before and after dinner as well as before bedtime. She knew Aslan would be happy with her as well, and she felt like dancing around the kitchen while getting everything ready. After the spaghetti was prepared and boiling in a pot of water on the stove, Lucy set about making the cupcakes. She whipped out 2 bottles of icing, some flour and the rest of the ingredients and sighed happily. Ah, she was too excited! Standing still and admiring her neatness, her eyes suddenly passed over the bottles of icing. One of the bottles was labelled "Blueberry Beauty". Something clicked inside her head and Lucy had the urge to eat the icing. "Just a tiny bit," she whispered, "not too much. No one will mind, girl, no one…"

Reaching over with one hand, she couldn't help but think of how bad she was being, giving in to temptation and all. Her mother was a devout Christian; she would punish her for doing such things. "But no one will mind! It's just a tiny bit!" she told herself, feeling the excitement rising. After all, it was good to have something a little sweet once in a while…

She grabbed the bottle, twisting the lid off with eager hands. She growled at the sight of the tin foil wrapped up inside the tip of the bottle and tried to pop it with a needle. At once, it did and Lucy nearly clapped with joy. Being very careful and not wanting to squeeze out too much of the icing, she used the tips of her fingers to gently press the end of the bottle. A drop of it appeared and at the sight of icing, (_o dear sweet icing come to me now_) Lucy went mad. She squished the bottle till the entire contents of it were splattered out all over her hands and her fingers. Lucy nearly screamed with joy. Inside her mind, the word "SWEET!" was flashing on and off, on and off, on and off…

Meanwhile, Edmund was in his room trying to read a book, but his mind had wandered off somewhere and he couldn't concentrate. The only times he had ever exited his room since waking up on the floor outside the bathroom (which he had no idea how he even got there) were to bid goodbye to Peter and Susan before they left and to go to the toilet. He was feeling very hungry indeed, and he wondered when Mum would be ready with the lunch. Edmund sighed. His stomach wouldn't stop growling and he had shrugged it off at first but now it was almost unbearable. He needed something to eat otherwise he would almost collapse with hunger. Getting up from his bed, Edmund cringed as it creaked loudly and stared stonily back at it as he exited his room. The hall was empty and he saw that the weather was good outside. 'Perfect for a picnic,' he thought and smiled happily but then the smile turned to a look of horror as he said aloud, "Bloody hell, I'm turning into Lucy!" At her name he felt a sort of warm feeling spread throughout his entire body and for a second time stood still. He didn't understand; what had that been? Why had he reacted like that? Was it something he even wanted to feel? Ignoring the voices in his head, which were muttering unintelligible things, Edmund started to make his way down the stairs. From the stairs you could get a plain view of the kitchen and as he descended each step he could sense that somebody was in the kitchen. "Mum?" he called out, holding onto the banister with one hand. No reply. '_Must be in the garden or something…' _he thought, shrugging his shoulders, but at the same time he felt something was nagging him. Descending the last step, he peered into the kitchen and what he saw made him falter.

Lucy was in the kitchen, licking something off her fingers. Each finger was covered in a blue paste and Edmund stared, trying to tell himself it wasn't what he thought it was. He felt like an idiot standing just beside the entrance, peering in like a lonely cat, but some unknown force kept holding him back. The voices in his head became louder all of a sudden, saying, "If you go in there, Lucy will stop licking her hands. You don't want that, do you?" Edmund's breath hitched in his throat suddenly. What was he saying to himself? Why was he acting like some kind of Peeping Tom? Well, he wasn't, but he definitely felt like one. He was denying it all though. He was denying the fact that he…liked what Lucy was doing. Every time her tongue ran up one finger, then down again and then swallowed it whole, tasting the blue cream, it made him stop breathing. He couldn't really describe the feeling, but looking at her doing that just made him feel hungrier than he already was. And not to mention very, very hot.

"L-Lucy," Edmund spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. _'What am I doing?' _He cleared his throat loudly, feeling tense, the way a lion does just seconds before it leaps out to catch its prey. "Lucy!"

She turned around just as he came running into the kitchen and she shrieked in shock as he picked her up suddenly and spun her around the table, boundlessly, blissfully, _bizarrely_… "Edmund!" Lucy yelled loudly and he dropped her just as she hit the side of the table, bruising a hip. "Ow!"

"Christ, Edmund, what's wrong with you?" she spoke, a hint of hurt in her voice. "My fingers are all sticky with the icing now…oh no!"

Edmund looked at her and frowned. "What? Are you okay? -Damn, I _knew_ I shouldn't have picked you up like that…"

"No, no, it's not you. I was going to make some cakes as a surprise for dessert but I guess it's sort of ruined now…" Lucy sighed, feeling hopeless. "Never mind. I'll make them another time, when no one knows about it and also when no one charges in and picks me up like… a beastly monster!" She began to laugh half-heartedly and Edmund smiled in spite of his guilt. He sighed and wrapped both of his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay, Lucy. It's me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I shouldn't have been standing outside the doorway staring at you like an idiot while you –"

"What's that?" Lucy muttered suddenly, her voice muffled as they were still in a tight hug. Her head still against his chest, she noticed the sudden heart rate increase. Her cheeks flushed. "Are you okay, Ed? You seem… tense. Ed?"

She looked up at him and saw how his hair had fallen over his eyes. She couldn't see his eyes, his goddamn beautiful eyes. Why was he doing this to her?

"Edmund, why don't you talk to me?" Lucy was scared. She heard the fear in her own voice. "Ed, I'm scared. Say something. Say something or I'll go and get Mum and get her to talk to you!"

"Don't," snapped Edmund abruptly. "Don't, please. Lucy, I…I can't-"

"_Muuuum_!" Lucy screamed, pushing him away with strong arms. She turned to run, but Edmund's instinct kicked in and he grabbed her again unexpectedly, clapping a hand over her mouth. She whimpered and he tugged on her arm tightly, wheeling her around so she slammed her back into him and in turn, Lucy pushed against him with all her might. They scuffled a bit but it only ended when Lucy gave one last forceful shove and the both of them went staggering backwards into a wall. Edmund yelled as the pain shot through him and Lucy cried out, her face red from shrieking. They didn't know it but the whole time they kept thinking, "_Mum can hear us, Mum can hear us, Mum can hear us!_"

Edmund, now used to the pain, gave his own last forceful shove and spun around as Lucy attempted to escape. He managed to pin both of Lucy's arms above her head as she glared at him, her lips pursed so tight that Edmund feared they would draw apart and utter another cry for Mummy (_dear sweet Mummy no one can help us no they can't_)…

"Edmund, it hurts," whispered Lucy. "Let go of me, please…"

"Not until you learn to shut up," he hissed back. "Not until you help us to understand. Not until you tell me something."

Lucy's eyes snapped open. "Help us understand what? Tell you what? I'll tell you everything, just let me go!"

Edmund chuckled oddly. "That's it, Lucy. Keep talking…"

"Edmund, stop it! Tell me everything you want to know! Tell me everything, please, just stop acting like this! What's wrong with you?" Lucy was on the verge of tears, and the pain in her wrists was too much. Edmund looked at the way the tears swam in her eyes. He looked at the way they raced in circles around her pupils, which were dangerously small and still growing small and then big all of a sudden. He looked at the way her eyes stared daggers into him, stabbing his insides. He looked at the way her lip quivered as she shook with fear. He looked and he liked.

Raising a finger, he smiled and stroked her eyelashes. Lucy dropped her arm, holding her breath, wondering what on earth he was doing. She couldn't stop staring at his smile. It was mysterious, dark, and _(she realised with a certain dawning horror)_ not very brotherly. She stared at the way his lips slowly drew back over his teeth into a grin, the way those pearly whites shone so…beautifully. Lucy wanted to die; it was so overwhelming, yet she knew she couldn't- no, she _wouldn't_ ever forgive him, or herself, for that matter. Edmund tilted his head to the side a little, almost as if he was observing the way his finger found its way so smoothly over her eyelashes. They were curled quite nicely, quite cutely. He liked that. Lucy blinked quickly, and his grin faltered. Then he began to speak.

"Lucy…the girl who became Queen." He began to trail his finger down her cheek, wounding his finger around her freckles. "Lucy. The girl a faun fell in love with." He stroked her chin delicately. She froze and shut her eyes. "Lucy. The girl who felt guilty." He released his grip on her other wrist and placed his free hand on her shoulder, pressing her deeper into the wall. "Lucy. The girl…" he stopped, hesitating. Lucy opened her eyes. She whispered, "The girl who?"

Edmund's grin became a stony stare. His eyes pierced her. She gasped at his sudden coldness and that was enough.

"The girl who her brother fell in love with."


	3. Do Not Disturb

**Part 3** – Do Not Disturb

"My brother loves me."

If Lucy's voice had been any quieter, she would have been dead. Inside her head, those words were replaying. _My brother loves me. Brother loves. Me and my brother. Once upon a time. Me and my brother. Love. Love. Love._

"Lucy. Can you hear me? Speak to me…darling."

The world began to spin again. Lucy knew it. She knew everything yet she was a coward. "I…Edmund, why?"

Edmund raised his head so she could see his eyes. His finger was now making its way under her chin and Lucy watched him, saying nothing but feeling afraid that her eyes, so full of fear, would betray him. Edmund sighed and whispered, "Don't think you have to hide anything, Lucy. I can see it: you're afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," retorted Lucy. She didn't mean to say it but it was only out of fear; who knew what her brother was going to do to her if she made him angry? "I'm not scared of you," she repeated, her eyes dropping to the floor. That was when she remembered that Peter and Susan would be back any second. What would they do once they walked into the kitchen and found the place in a mess? Not to mention the fact that their younger siblings would be caught in a _very_ compromising position. Lucy closed her eyes and wished that somebody would come and try to stop him. No, _them_.

"It's not just me," Edmund started to whisper back. "It's you too. There's no denying it, Lucy. Just please, don't call for Mum."

"But why?" Lucy knew what was coming and she wanted to delay it as much as possible. Yet some part of her almost needed him to keep talking. _What on earth is wrong with me?_ "Is it that you don't want her to hear us…"

"I'm doing this because it's the only way I can actually cope with it, whether or not you believe me. But just this once, Lucy. _Don't_ be afraid of me."

"I'm not scared, never was and never will be! And unless you tell me what exactly is going on, I can't go anywhere else because in case you haven't noticed, I have lunch to make." Lucy nodded her head sharply towards the stove, which was still on. Edmund stared at her for a moment and then went to check. He took one look in the pot and looked back at her, shaking his head. Lucy frowned, starting to make her way around the table. Edmund got there first and pushed her back against the counter. "Hey!" Lucy exclaimed, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "Hey, let go! That tickles!"

"Really? Does it?"

"Yes it does, now stop playing!"

"Playing? You think this is a game?" Edmund stopped laughing and looked at Lucy with an expression she couldn't quite place. At once she saw the earnestness in his eyes. Edmund went quiet again and Lucy cupped his face in her hands, looking him square in the eyes. Edmund gulped.

"Can't you see, Lucy? Please don't make this any harder for me. I… I can't live knowing that one day, some stranger will want to marry you while I'm still alive. I just…"

"When did you decide this?" Lucy asked. "Why…me?"

"I don't want to have to tell you everything, Lucy," Edmund replied, shaking his head. "I don't feel the need to tell you everything. So for now… I don't want you to scream. Close your eyes, for me…"

She thought he was going to break down at any moment. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to push him away and escape from him, another part wanted to stand there and wait for what was going to happen. But the biggest part of all was the part of her that screamed, "LUCY AND EDMUND SITTING IN THE TREE! DOING WHAT THEY SHOULDN'T BE! FIRST COMES S, THEN COMES X, OH MY GOSH, IT MUST BE-"

"Lucy, look at me." Edmund stood up fully and placed both hands on either side on the counter. She was trapped between him and the look he was giving her made her want to crouch into a ball and hide away. Lucy closed her eyes and, mustering all the courage she could, she lifted both of her hands and placed them on his chest (_ohmygod why is he looking at me like that why is his heart beating like that_), trying to push him away slowly. Edmund watched her struggling to escape and felt a sudden pang of guilt. But he couldn't turn back anymore. Not now. Not after everything he'd been through to get here…

"Lucy, what does it feel like?"

Lucy looked up, confused. "What?"

Edmund suddenly grabbed her left hand and placed it on his right shoulder, at the same time leaning in so close to her that Lucy could suddenly feel his breath on her neck. Without warning, he nibbled on her ear and Lucy felt a shiver run through her entire body. "Do you like that?" he whispered. Teasing her. Confusing her. _Tempting_ her…

"Ed, please…" Lucy spoke, turning her head away from him. She could feel her cheeks going red and begged that he couldn't see her face properly. "I feel…really weird. Don't, please, I can't think with you doing that. It's just really wrong…"

"You didn't say you didn't like it," chuckled Edmund, stroking her neck with his free hand. Lucy didn't know whether or not she should say something. Her head was still turned away from him, but for some reason she needed to look at him. She could feel his eyes boring into her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't say anything, Edmund whispered, "Why are you so scared?"

"I said I'm not scared of you!" Lucy scoffed, shutting her eyes and pushing him away. However her reaction only made him laugh and reply, "Who said I was referring to myself?"

"I…I…" Lucy stuttered helplessly. Edmund gave her a look and suddenly placed his hands on her neck, and leaned in closer even more. His lips brushed against her cheek, and he could've sworn that she gasped a little. Smirking, he pulled her closer to him. Lucy, meanwhile, was thinking of at least a hundred things at the same time. Words, phrases, symbols raced through her mind, the things she and her friends gossiped and blushed about at school, the things the older kids got up to behind the bicycle sheds, the nurse showing a picture of a womb-

"Edmund, can I say something? Just before- before this gets out of control."

Lucy looked up at him and took a deep breath. Then exhaled. And again. And again. And again. Edmund closed his eyes and couldn't help but cringe as he heard her breathe in and out, trying to calm down, but yet his mind told him it was something else. He stifled a groan and said shakily, "Go on. What is it?"

"I…I want you to understand that whatever Aslan says, goes, right? We're- we're not in Narnia anymore, Ed. You heard him. I know things were beautiful, exciting, _passionate_ back then when we were there. But it bothers me; to me it seems that because you- _we_ can't go back anymore, we might forget the things that happened there, the things we did. Together, just us two. Don't look at me like that, Ed. I…I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be angry with me…"

Lucy couldn't stop shaking. She felt her heart dropping as if all the happiness she had ever experienced had just suddenly drained. A single tear ran down one cheek, and Edmund felt so guilty. _'What kind of brother are you? Falling in love with your sister, it's so wrong!' _But he couldn't help himself. Maybe he was missing those days back then too. Maybe Lucy was right. Maybe he didn't want to forget at all.

_The Sister sun rose, casting her golden light over the treetops, settling for the spot in the sky where everything grew even more beautiful than normal during the day. Cair Paravel was the place which caught the most light and the effect was breathtaking. Marble suddenly shone as if it was made from some unearthly stone. The rays danced through the windows and jumped on the furniture. The heat made its way into every nook and cranny that was the castle and the inhabitants of Narnia knew that Aslan was watching over them. It filled them with a sense of everlasting joy and appreciation, it kept them smiling through even the bad times. But when the sun went down and the Brother Moon came up to greet the people, some shied away, afraid of what hid in the darkness. Some knew the light wasn't real and said it was merely a reflection of the Sister Sun's beauty, and so they cursed the darkness. The Brother Moon felt neglected then. He felt useless. He needed the Sister Sun to tell him that he wasn't worthless, that he had a purpose: to shine a light when the darkness took over and light the way. But no one took notice, until the day an eclipse occurred. It was then that they realized the Brother Moon was angry. He wanted to be recognized. The Sister Sun had sacrificed her light to help the people realize that when she was gone, her brother would be there to help everyone instead. So everyone took the knowledge and planted it into their minds. Since that day, the Narnians blessed the Sister Sun and her brother and thanked them for their help. Those who were ignorant went blind, and those who had no sight began to see the beauty of their world._

Edmund took a deep breath. "No, Lucy, I'm the one who should be sorry. I couldn't resist you. I guess I was just reminiscing about the old days back when we were king s and queens, young and alive yet had the knowledge of the wise and old. We grew old there, didn't we? Not that old, though. It was a shame. There was so much that still had to be done. See, if only we'd been there just when the Telmarines attacked, then maybe Narnia wouldn't have seemed so old, so _different _the second time we went, you know? And then came the third time, the _last_ time. To be honest, Lucy, I miss that place more than you will ever know." He shook his head slowly. Lucy was still crying and his words echoed in her head, making her cry more.

"Lucy, let's not cry anymore. Be happy for me, please. I hate to see you cry. We'll go back one day, I promise," Edmund murmured, stroking her hair. What frightened him most was the fact that he didn't even know if they would ever go back. "You know the saying, don't you, Lucy? _Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. _We went there, Lucy, we went there and we will go back. We'll go back…we'll go back…"

"Are you sure?" Lucy said, wrapping her arms around him. Edmund leaned backwards slightly so that they were no longer leaning against the counter but standing upright. "Are you sure we will? Because I have nightmares sometimes…"

"What happens, Lucy? Tell me what happens?"

"…Somehow, somewhere, a train crash occurs and it just so happens that we're on that train. The four of us, with Peter and Susan too. And when we die, we see nothing. No Narnia, just plain darkness. It scares me, it really does, Ed."

"We'll go back one day, and it will be all of us, and we'll have the time of our lives enjoying everything that was supposed to be enjoyed before we left, and we'll be kings and queens again, and no matter what happens, we will never, ever, ever leave Narnia, I know it, Lucy." He looked down at her and smiled. Lucy paused and sighed loudly.

"Edmund?"

"What is it now?"

"Can we…"

"Can we what?"

Lucy smiled playfully at him, then tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "For old times' sake?"

Edmund winked at her and chuckled. "Your wish is my command. Lead the way…_my Lady_." Lucy laughed and took his hand in hers, and together they flew out of the kitchen, anticipating what was going to happen next. It just so happens that they forgot all about the lunch and when Peter and Susan came home to find the kitchen a mess and Mum asleep on the hammock in the garden, they could do nothing but feel glum for not preparing lunch. Peter and Susan both knew that something wasn't right; they felt it in the air and well as in the glances Edmund and Lucy were giving each other over dinner that night. But they didn't mind as much; this had happened before, only in another dimension.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm a bit surprised that the ending didn't turn out as good as I expected. But I guess I tried. ^_^' MEH. Please forgive me if you find it terrible too! And do remember to review. If there are any questions concerning this story, then please feel free to ask and I will answer them as honestly as possible. Thanks for reading, and see you later!


End file.
